The Equestria Chronicles Book Three: Freindship's Fuffilment
by VirginitySwiper234
Summary: Spike goes on a crazy adventure to stop an old enemy and restore peace.


This is my second to second to last book before my mini series with the Los Fuerte. Twilight and her friends are going to go on a quest that will save the race from their stony prisons. Dawn Shadow will come back and may problems will be resolved. I am going to add each's emblem as their source of power. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.

The day after Nightmare Moon was vanquished the Elements were at the town market. They saw a deep-blue unicorn at the apple stand talking to the sales pony Applejack's brother Big Macintosh. "Isn't that the pony Spike described as Dawn Shadow?" Rarity said. "That can't be I thought Spike's mother took care of him." Twilight said. "Oh maybe he's not... but he's cute. "Rarity, why?" Applejack said as they walked away. "What?" she said.

"Damn..." the unicorn whispered. He saw them talking about him. They found out. "Kiwano!" he said into his earpiece. Urrg. he moaned. "Stop it you fool! It's been a month since the dragon attack suck it up!" "Well you have magic! I don't!" Kiwano said. "I didn't use magic! I used my extreme will power! "Yeah! You barely got hit! "Well-just shut up! We need the boy. He is the key." Shadow said, "To what? said the rhino. "The dragons land!" Dawn Shadow said angrily. "Now for the execution of plant D! "What? Kiwano said. "Plan Dragon! Dawn said very annoyed as he left the stand.

"Well, Twilight what do we have planned for today?" Spike said sleepily. This was his morning routine. Waking up at 5:00 a.m. "Today we have to visit AJ to help with the worm problem, then I have to organize my books... that studying 'till nine was _crazy!_" ,she started, "Then..." After that Spike totally blanked out. He still had trouble waking up since his vacation.

"Spike!" a voice called out of seemingly nowhere. "Spike!" ,he focused again on Twilight, "Oh never mind I'll do it myself." She lifted the quill and paper out of his hand and told him to go pick up some ink. He left out the front door. In his way was a deep-blue steed. He enveloped him in a sack and Spike's world went dark.

Spike woke up an hour later in a savanna. He looked around realizing the landscape was familiar. He couldn't guess how long he was out since he was in a different time field. He turned around to see two small tepees and a small fire. It was sundown and Spike was zip-tied on his hands hand feet on the ground. He saw his two kid-nappers on logs by the fire one had a black ski mask on. "Come on Kiwano give it up! The boy knows it is us!" He took of the mask muttering about how pushy the man was. Dawn Shadow soon spoke. "Well as soon as I get what I want you will be set free... into a deep dark hole were nobody can ever find you. Isn't that swell?" He walked into the teepee very pissed. Spike was transported to his own small tent tied to a metal pole stuck in the ground. Spike looked around. His wings were tied. He realized he had his flames and melted the zip -ties and burned the rope. He flew off to a small town. There he bought a black hoodie some quarters (well it was a quarter of a Equuesan dollar that was equal to about a half of a Equestrian dollar. He want to a payphone to try and call Twilight. He put in a dollars worth of quarters in (so half a Equestrian dollar). It rung three times and Twilight picked up. "Hello Spike." Dawn Shadow said. "What have you done with them?" Spike responded immediately. "I used magic to create decoys." ,he started, "and kidnapped your friends. If you want to see them again give me your brothers' death and the dragons land."

"Never." Spike said and hung up. He ran to his brother's castle. "Samuel!" Spike yelled out. "Yes?" a deep vice boomed from the throne room. He ran in to see Samuel eating platinum. He told his brother about his trouble and asked for help. "Go to the shrine of dad and put your hand on the podium." He left the place and went to the center of the dragons' land. There he saw a huge dragon. He placed his hand on the podium and fire shot from the tips of his claws. The statue's mouth opened and a ball of black matter struck him in the chest. His scales darkened and his fire was blue and black like his father's had been. He was also about an inch taller. His feelings of anger got the best of him and he grew to about 30 feet tall. He flew off to Ponyville to kill Dawn Shadow.

When he arrived all his friends were tied up and Dawn Shadow was laughing hard when he saw Spike. "So you think you can beat me?" he yelled. "Don't worry I will resurrect my brother from the Frozen North." His horn hummed and glowed poison green. He shot a bolt of magic and just barely missed.

Spike shot his fire and charred the roof. After ten minutes Spike accidentally swiped a five gallon barrel of napalm. "Don't shoot! You'll blow us all up!" Dawn Shadow said anxiously. Spike picked him up and threw him in jail. They went to the Frozen North to revive Dawn Shadow's brother.

On the way there they stopped by Twilight's brother's weeding, stopped a bridle fraud and were reunited with an old friend. They went to were the brother was and un-froze him from his cryogenic state. He told them a mysterious potion and died in front of them.

"We must give the potion to Zecora." Twilight said. She left with her friends behind.


End file.
